


hope or gravity

by sandpapersnowman



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: They've been fooling around for almost a month and Martinstilldoesn't know what to call them.





	hope or gravity

**Author's Note:**

> hi wow title from phoenix's [Fleur De Lys](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/fleurdelys.html) because i'm gay
> 
> these two deserve the World and i'm tryna give it to them

They've been fooling around for almost a month and Martin _still_ doesn't know what to call them.

Tim invited Martin to go home with him after work, back to his flat. His intentions for the immediate future are pretty obvious by the way he's already nosing and kissing behind Martin's ear by the time the door shuts behind them, but it's still... _Bothering_ him.

He lets himself enjoy Tim's mouth on his neck and Tim's weight crowding him onto the couch in his living room, too impatient to get all the way to the bedroom. Once Tim's hands go for Martin's belt, though, he stops him. 

"Hey," Martin says softly. "Hang on."

Tim pauses, his hands sliding off to Martin's hips instead. 

"What's up? Is everything okay?" 

Martin's heart skips a beat hearing the real concern in Tim's voice — he _must_ care, right? There must be _feelings_ to this? 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Martin assures him. "I just wanted to... Ask you something."

Tim backs off properly, sitting back and giving Martin space. 

"Of course."

Starting the conversation is the hardest part, he reminds himself, and takes a deep breath.

"I know we've been fooling around and it's really — it's _very_ nice, obviously," he laughs. "I just wanted to know if you only thought about it as _just_ fooling around, or if you... If you're...?" 

He shrugs against the couch cushions. That was pretty clear, right? 

"Like, 'what are we' or whatever, you know?" Martin finally says, still feigning casual.

Tim sits back further.

"Are you only interested in the fooling around?" he asks slowly.

"No," Martin says too quickly, too hopefully. "I mean, I — I'm not really a 'just fooling around' type, it's not usually my style, but if that's — if that's _your_ style, this doesn't have to really be anything, you know? Just a... 'Buddies' situation." 

"Does saying 'fuckbuddies' bother you?" he snorts with real curiosity, but continues before Martin can stammer out an answer either way. "I'm not opposed to being fuckbuddies, but it's... It's not really 'my style', either," he says, parroting Martin's own awkward terms with a teasing smile.

"Okay," Martin nods. "So this isn't 'just' fooling around, then? Are you... Y'know...?"

Tim does not know. 

"Am I what?"

Martin huffs. 

" _Y'know_ , are you... Are there _feelings_ there? For you?"

For all the intimate moments and filthy, very good sex they've been having, Martin's never been so beet red. But, to his pleasant surprise, _Tim's_ face is starting to color too.

"I — I don't want to come on too strong, but..." Tim shrugs. "If we're being honest, yeah. I don't know if you have any feelings about me besides platonic and sexual ones, but it'd be fair to say I fancy you a bit."

Tim pushes his hair uselessly out of his face, looking at the floor rather than at Martin.

"I don't expect you to feel the same way, of course," he continues, starting to ramble from nerves. "I would be okay with it, obviously, you know, but we can still do all the snogging and shagging either way. And I wouldn't make it weird or anything, promise."

Martin reaches for Tim's hand that had retreated chivalrously to his own lap when Martin stopped things earlier, threading their fingers together to get his attention and to stop him talking. 

"Tim," he laughs. "I understand."

He strokes his thumb over Tim's and smiles shyly up at him.

"I feel the same way," Martin admits. "I didn't want to scare you off when things have been so nice, right? But if you want to go out to coffee sometime, or go... Go see something?" he suggests. He covers his face with his other hand, laughing again into his palm. "I don't know what would be a good date, but we could do one. More than one, even."

Tim beams at him so brightly Martin can feel it even with his eyes covered, and then Tim's kissing him again with a new, unwavering intensity.

"Okay," he mumbles against Martin's cheek, "what'll we be, then? 'Sweethearts'?" 

Martin snickers and kisses him again, untangling their fingers so he can push it through Tim's hair instead. 'Sweetheart' is dangerous — they can toy with pet names later, Martin's got too much of a soft spot not to ask for a 'baby' or 'love', but it'd risk Martin needing to drag him off somewhere every time he said it.

"'Paramours'?" Martin jokes back. "Maybe 'beaus'?"

Tim laughs too, kissing him again like he can't stand a moment without it.

"Sure. 'Boyfriend' works, right? That's a classic."

Martin smiles so wide it disrupts Tim's mouth on his. 

_Boyfriends._

Tim has just become his _boyfriend_.

"Yeah. Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> supplemental: i am also on tumblr [here](sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
